


impatient

by avalescence_hurlocked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i did this while i was in school, lord bless my soul, lots of teasing on iwaizumi's part, skirtkawa is a great oikawa, this didn't go too far and im thankful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/pseuds/avalescence_hurlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He [Iwaizumi] could hear his chemistry teacher droning on about isotopes, but he really couldn’t care less. All he could think of at that moment was his boyfriend seated in front of him a few seats away, off to the side a bit, whose milky white legs were being shown off under the short schoolgirl skirt.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi wanted to hit his boyfriend in the face. With a concrete slab. He really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheesePie30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/gifts).



> for my girlfriend who loves skirt!kawa (and who made me love skirt!kawa, as well)
> 
> lol ok im so shameless, i literally wrote this in school _where almost anybody could see._ lord have mercy on me, im such a thirsty girl  
>   
> 
> (baka dahil sakin nagkadrought eh)

Iwaizumi tapped his fingers on his desk, trying so hard to keep his attention off Oikawa. 

He could hear his chemistry teacher droning on about isotopes, but he really couldn’t care less. All he could think of at that moment was his boyfriend seated in front of him a few seats away, off to the side a bit, whose milky white legs were being shown off under the short schoolgirl skirt. Iwaizumi wanted to punch him the moment he came sauntering in the hallway with the skirt on, resisting the urge to because Oikawa had stared at him oh-so-innocently with a hidden burn behind his coffee-brown eyes.

Oikawa crossed his legs under the seat, jiggling a foot, as if beckoning Iwaizumi to come and get it. Iwaizumi wanted to hit his boyfriend in the face. _With a concrete slab._ He really did.

He also wanted to ravish his smooth thighs and mark them up with hickeys and bites he’d leave on, shamelessly wanting for Oikawa to flaunt them like medals he’d won. Then everyone would know who he belonged to, who he’d scream and whimper for. He wanted to leave a trail of kisses down his creamy white legs, eventually making it to his crotch, endlessly teasing him before Oikawa’d be left begging for more, wanting for Iwaizumi’s mouth around his erection, his tongue swirling around the head and leaving small licks at his slit.

The things he would do to the setter were endless and torturous, but he liked pleasuring his lover that way. (And he knew Oikawa liked it too.)

The bell rang and everyone proceeded to put their things in their bags and leave, but Oikawa remained seated and seemed to be poring over notes, rereading them and studying them. Iwaizumi found it odd since Oikawa didn’t like studying at all, yet here he was, clearly the paragon of students everywhere.

Iwaizumi brushed it off, chalking it up to the fact that maybe he just didn’t understand much of the lesson (chemistry was really hard, let’s face it). He continued fixing his things and by the time he was done everyone else had left the room.

“Oi, Asskawa,” he called out, standing by the setter’s table. “Let’s go, we have practice in a few minutes.” Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, again with that innocent stare. “Mm? Oh, sure, Iwa-chan, I’ll just fix my things,” he said in a voice that seemed too sugary.

Iwaizumi sighed. “What’s with the sweet voice and innocent stares?” he asked bluntly. “As if you can convince me you’re the opposite after all these years.” Oikawa smiled at him, again with the sweet face and innocent look. “I’m not trying to convince you, Iwa-chan,” he said. “I already know I’m not innocent.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “You got that right.” Oikawa swatted him on the arm, a pout on his lips. “Meanie Iwa-chan!” He stuck his tongue out and glared at him.

“C’mon, we’ll be late,” Iwaizumi said, trying to ignore the sway of Oikawa’s skirt as he bent to grab some of his stuff from under the table. Oikawa suddenly stood up straight and stared at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan?” he asked, looking at him in the eye.

Iwaizumi swallowed; Oikawa’s eyes were burning again.

“Yes, Oikawa?” he choked out, trying to compose himself.

“How much time do we have?” “Uh, twenty minutes?” “That’s enough time.”

Oikawa put down his books on the chair and grabbed Iwaizumi by the necktie, pulling him into a kiss. Iwaizumi yelped, steadying himself as he held onto Oikawa’s waist. He eased into the kiss quickly, sucking Oikawa’s lower lip into his mouth. Oikawa almost giggled, his tongue swirling around Iwaizumi’s.

Oikawa had his hands planted onto Iwaizumi’s chest, feeling its firmness under his fingertips. He scratched at his chest lightly, sighing as he felt Iwaizumi move to leave kisses on his neck. “Ah, Iwa…” he moaned softly, Iwaizumi leaving a hickey right under his jaw.

Iwaizumi pulled away and put his face close enough to Oikawa’s that their lips brushed together when he spoke. “You’ve been teasing me all day, you know that?” he almost growled, moving a hand down to cup Oikawa’s crotch through the skirt. Oikawa mewled at the contact, hips moving closer to feel more of Iwaizumi’s touch.

“Only the best for Iwa-chan,” he said softly, smirking at the ace. Iwaizumi kissed the smirk off before pulling away and grabbing his bag. 

Oikawa blinked. “Iwa-chan?” “We’ll be late for practice,” he said simply. “You can’t leave me like this!” Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi leaned closer and pressed his lips to Oikawa’s cheek lightly.

“It’s either now or later at home, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said lowly, mumbling into his ear and cupping his erection again before leaving for the gym.

Oikawa almost whimpered at the thought.

 

 

 

Practice was sort of like a living hell for Oikawa. He couldn’t stop thinking about what things Iwaizumi would do to him later, and what things he wished he would.

Iwaizumi, however, acted as if nothing had happened in the empty classroom. He was still his same old Iwaizumi self, calling Oikawa mean names and being ever so handsome doing so.

Oikawa struggled a lot during practice that day, even more than he did when he first got his knee injury. (Even if Iwaizumi banned him from playing before his knee was fully healed, being the ever bossy best friend.) He tried not to moan at the sight of Iwaizumi bent over when he had to pick up some of the volleyballs.

He constantly tried to take his mind off it and try to focus on practice, but in one way or another it would drift back to Iwaizumi’s hands and mouth roaming his body, leaving a red hot trail, eventually having his lips wrapped around—

A ball hit him in the head, and he toppled over.

“Shit, Oikawa, sorry,” Hanamaki called out from the other side of the court. Iwaizumi rushed over and held him up, supporting his back. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, an undertone of concern in his voice. Oikawa nodded weakly. “Y-Yeah, mostly,” he muttered, closing his legs in an attempt to hide his erection under his shorts. He hoped Iwaizumi wouldn’t notice.

Iwaizumi wasn’t as dense as he thought.

“I’ll talk to Irihata-san, if that’s the case,” he said, helping Oikawa up to his feet. Oikawa blinked. “About what?” “You’re not feeling well, right?” Iwaizumi shot him a look.

Oikawa blanked. “Y-Yeah, um… I feel a headache coming on,” he lied, trying his best to act faint. Iwaizumi waved his hand to their coach, signaling something wrong. 

A few minutes later and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the clubroom, making sure Oikawa was “resting” and that he was being “taken care of.”

Iwaizumi closed the door and locked it, making sure no one could get in. Oikawa’s heart beat faster, and he stood there awkwardly which Iwaizumi walked over.

“Change into the school uniform,” he said lowly, his voice rough. Oikawa felt his skin tingle at the sound. “O-Okay, Iwa-chan,” he mumbled, quickly changing out of the sportswear and into the school uniform. He had a feeling he knew what Iwaizumi was going to do.

“Sit on the bench,” Iwaizumi commanded firmly. Oikawa followed suit, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Iwaizumi’s heated stare. He bent down to kiss Oikawa roughly, knocking the air out of the setter’s lungs. Oikawa’s hands flew up to grip the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt tightly, pulling him closer. Iwaizumi put a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and the other cupping his cheek, stroking gently.

Oikawa whined when he pulled away, leaning in his general direction. “I thought we were going to do this at home,” he half-panted, still a little breathless from the kiss. Iwaizumi stepped closer and pushed down on his obvious erection through the skirt, eliciting a soft gasp from Oikawa.

“I thought I’d relieve you now and fuck you later,” he said plainly, pushing down a bit harder. “Unless you’d like to wait a few more hours.”

Oikawa shook his head weakly. “N-No, this is fine,” he mumbled, moaning a little as Iwaizumi palmed his crotch. Iwaizumi sat on his lap, legs on either side on the bench. He ducked his head and started kissing his neck, from the bottom of his ear to his collarbone. Oikawa sighed a little, his boyfriend’s soft lips kissing a nice trail down his skin.

Iwaizumi started sucking on a spot by his Adam’s apple sharply, earning him a surprised gasp from Oikawa, whose hands immediately shot up to grip Iwaizumi’s sides. “I-Iwa-chan, hnn,” he whined, as Iwaizumi left a few more hickeys near the first. 

Iwaizumi’s hands started unbuttoning Oikawa’s blouse, although not completely, leaving the last few buttons closed. His hands were flat on his chest, which then started to play with his nipples relentlessly. Oikawa moaned, throwing his head back against the wall. Iwaizumi flicked the nubs with his fingers, all the while working on a hickey on his shoulder. 

Oikawa grinded up into Iwaizumi, making the both of them moan. “Fuck, Oikawa, you’re hard already,” Iwaizumi muttered, slightly amused. Oikawa pinked, biting his lip. “It-It’s not my fault!” he said defensively, faltering as Iwaizumi knelt down on the floor in between his legs.

Iwaizumi flipped up Oikawa’s skirt, revealing his erect dick and the white lace panties barely keeping it in. Iwaizumi hummed appreciatively at the sight, licking at it through the cloth. Oikawa whimpered, curling his toes in his socks. “Iwa-chan, please,” he begged, panting. 

Iwaizumi hooked his fingers under the waistband of his panties and pulled them down, releasing Oikawa’s dick from its confines. Iwaizumi nuzzled it, giving it a small lick up the side. Oikawa moaned, his hands shooting down to tangle in Iwaizumi’s hair. “Iwa-chan,” he said desperately. “J-Just suck me off, please...”

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to the tip of Oikawa’s cock. “Like this?” he asked, fingers lightly tracing patterns on the insides of his thighs. Oikawa whimpered again, nodded weakly. “Y-Yes, Iwa-chan, more—”

Iwaizumi smeared the pre-cum leaking out of the top with his finger, paying more attention to his slit than anywhere else. Oikawa bit his lip, watching Iwaizumi heatedly. Iwaizumi fingered the hem of his skirt thoughtfully. “I think I like you in skirts,” he admitted, before swallowing the head.

Oikawa quickly covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the loud moan that escaped his lips. He couldn’t let anyone else know what they were doing; it’d be embarrassing.

Iwaizumi popped off, tugging Oikawa’s hand away. “No muffling your noises,” he commanded. “Or else.”

Oikawa couldn’t bear any more “Or elses”, so he brought his hand down to tangle in Iwaizumi’s hair again. Iwaizumi continued sucking around the head of his cock generously, licking up any of the pre-cum that would leak out of the tip every now and then. Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s hair, trying not to moan so loudly. Iwaizumi started stroking the rest of Oikawa’s length, hard and fast, like he knew Oikawa liked. 

Oikawa whimpered, feeling the sensation shoot up his spine. His legs instinctively twitched and his mouth fell open. His blouse sleeves started slipping down his shoulders, and it started crumpling as well.

Iwaizumi looked up at the setter, lips wrapped around his cock. He tugged on his skirt, signaling for him to look down. Oikawa couldn’t bear to look at him anymore, knowing that the stimulation would be too much for him to handle.

Iwaizumi tugged again, insistent, and when Oikawa didn’t look at him he started sucking around the head, hard and rough. Oikawa moaned loudly, his body curling inward. His eyes shot open and he met Iwaizumi’s sultry stare, blushing when he saw Iwaizumi’s lips around his pulsing cock.

“I-Iwa-chan, more,” he begged, his hips bucking up into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi hummed, the vibrations sending more waves of pleasure through Oikawa’s blood. “If that’s what you want,” Iwaizumi said softly, before taking the entirety of Oikawa’s dick in his mouth.

Oikawa felt himself hit the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, constricting around him. He moaned again, his legs wrapping around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Iwa-chan!” he cried out, Iwaizumi bobbing his head up and down: up to the tip and down to the hilt.

Iwaizumi was now deepthroating him over and over, massaging his inner thighs and occasionally flicking the tip of his cock with his tongue. Oikawa was a big, moaning, whimpering mess, bucking into Iwaizumi’s mouth forcefully, wanting more and more.

Oikawa felt a familiar pressure building in his stomach. “Iwa-chan, c-close, I’m—” He whimpered again as Iwaizumi sucked around the head. “Look at you,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “You look so broken.”

Oikawa felt his cock surge harder at his words, and he let out a whimper. Iwaizumi hummed, taking his dick in his mouth again, and licking against his slit. “You wanna come, Tooru?” he asked, stroking harder and faster.

Oikawa gasped, and nodded. “Yes, yes, Hajime, please—!” He let out a broken moan and felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes, the pleasure building up and being too much for him. “Too much, t-too much…” 

Iwaizumi took his dick in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down. He popped off and stroked it faster. “Come for me, Tooru,” he said lowly, looking up at him with dark eyes.

Oikawa saw white and he almost screamed, coming in hot white spurts onto Iwaizumi’s face and a bit onto the skirt. 

Iwaizumi made a face, and he wiped off some of the come with the back of his hand. He stood up and kissed Oikawa gently, cupping his cheek. “Are you alright?” he asked, brushing his bangs aside.

Oikawa nodded weakly, shooting him a small smile. “I feel great, Iwa-chan,” he said, kissing the ace on the cheek. Iwaizumi grabbed some tissues and cleaned him up, pulling his panties back on. “Do you still want a round 2 at home?” he asked, sitting beside him and pulling him close.

Oikawa nuzzled him, a hand tracing the shape of his dick. “Well, you never got a chance to come, did you?” he asked softly. “And I never got the chance to have your cock in my ass.” Iwaizumi bit his lip, breathing slightly heavily. “Uh huh…” “I’m ready for Round 2.” 

Oikawa shot him a smirk and kissed him on the mouth, snuggling into his side. “But let’s rest first, I’m tired.” “I did all the work.” “I had one of the best orgasms of my life, cut me some slack, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi did and he, too, had one of the best orgasms of his life that night.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa had to be excused from practice from laughing so hard when they found out that Oikawa had a hard time walking because his legs hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://oiizumi.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> come join me in iwaoi hell


End file.
